tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers Universe MUX Wiki
Welcome to the Transformers Universe MUX! This is a wiki about the Transformers Universe MUX that . The Transformers Universe MUX is a multiplayer online text-based role-playing game with an 80s comics and cartoon theme. This wiki is for players new and old alike, and for people just interested in the world we created for our MUX. We've added since January of 2009! Transformers Universe MUX is located at is tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 (IP 192.95.60.225 port 1976). Note: This is '''NOT' a general Transformers wiki -- it is a wiki based around the online RPG Transformers Universe MUX. For the general Transformer wiki, please head to TFwiki To connect to the MUX, simply point your MUSHclient or SimpleMU* client to tfuniverse.mudhosting.net port 1976 ---- For players new to the world of MU*ing, the following are guides to help people get started and connect. *Connecting *Getting Started }} Please welcome Mumblecore to the MUX! *'America Burning TP‎‎' - Cobra has taken control of 15 16 US cities, and angling for the rest of the country. Can Cobra stop them? *'End of Days TP' - The quest to save Cybertron has failed, and now the planet shudders through its last breaths. Can the citizens of Cybertron escape in time, or will they be doomed with their world? *'G.I. Joe World TP' - An alternate universe where G.I. Joe is a worldwide force for security and control. *'No More Nukes TP' - Darklon, who recently escaped from G.I. Joe custody, has recently been spotted at large in Benzheen, meeting with the current military ruler there, Colonel Faroud. Rumor has it the Darklon stole some important technology from Destro shortly before Destro’s death, and plans to sell it to the Benzheen military. *'Quintesson World TP' - In an alternate universe where A3's revolution failed, Autobots and Decepticons unite against Quintesson oppression. *'Rise of the Seacons TP' - Rejecting the Quintessons' control, the Seacons set out on their own to seek their destiny... *'Shattered Glass the Movie TP' - Emperor Prime must be stopped, no matter the cost. *'VanMarkiplier TP' - Van Mark Industries is discovered to be building anti-Transformer weaponry -- but for whom, and why? * 29 March 2016 - "Major Bludd's Personal Journal" - Bludd journals about his feelings for Kimber. * 20 October 2016 - "Major Bludd's Personal Journal" - Bludd rushes to LA to protect Kimber. * January 17, 2017 - "Vector Sigma" - Shockwave reports on his encounter with Vector Sigma. * January 18, 2017 - "Message from Vector Sigma" - Bumblebee reports what he heard from Dust Devil. * January 19, 2017 - "DC Under Attack" - Barbara Walker reports on Cobra's attack on the US capitol. * January 20, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about the inauguration. * January 23, 2017 - "Analysis of Counterpunch Complete" - Hook examines Counterpunch after the spy's encounter with Vector Sigma. * January 23, 2017 - "Inauguration" - John MacLeod is sworn in as President of the United States of America. * January 23, 2017 - "Plasma Energy Key Recovered" - Spike brings the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber back to Autobot City. * January 24, 2017 - "Regarding the Key" - Prime gives orders regarding the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. * January 24, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike turns over the Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. * January 25, 2017 - "DC Falls to Cobra" - Washington, DC falls into Cobra hands. * January 27, 2017 - "Starscream on Luna 1" - Metalhawk reports on his encounter with Starscream. * January 27, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about Prime's decisions. * January 27, 2017 - "Metalhawk" - Starscream reports on his unexpected defeat of Metalhawk. * January 28, 2017 - "On Offer of Dust Devil" - Cyclonus is made an offer by Jetfire. * January 29, 2017 - "Requests" - Red Alert asks Perceptor to look into the mysteries surrounding the second Key. * January 30, 2017 - "DC Report" - Sneak-Peek reports on his observations in Washington, DC. * January 30, 2017 - "Division Orders" - Megatron issues commands to his followers. * January 31, 2017 - "New Technology" - Interrogator announces his advancements in anti-Transformer technology. * January 31, 2017 - "From the Twitter of President MacLeod" - Really great. So good. * February 1, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike journals about being "fired" by President MacLeod. * February 2, 2017 - "White House Announcement" - Cobra Commander declares a takeover of America. * February 7, 2017 - "Tweets from your president" - John MacLeod responds to Cobra Commander's speech. * February 9, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike reminisces about meeting Jumal. * February 10, 2017 - "Recon Post Discovered" - Sneak-Peek reports on his near-capture by Zandar. * February 14, 2017 - "Dust Devil being Dust Devil" - Dust Devil reports on his latest trip beneath Cybertron. * February 14, 2017 - "Message to spike and higher-ups" - Dust Devil reveals more details on his trip to the Cybertron Underworld. * February 14, 2017 - "Recent Theories regarding..." - Perceptor makes a surprising discovery about Citctus Minor. * February 14, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike gets pulled over by Cobra agents. * February 15, 2017 - "Fitzpatrick Unclear on Berger Timeline" - Sean Berger, Jr. out as National Security Advisor. * February 15, 2017 - "Arrived on Cybertron" - Spike travels to Cybertron at Dust Devil's request. * February 15, 2017 - "Calculations" - Starscream calculates Cybertron's approach to Citctus Minor. * February 16, 2017 - "Spike's Journal Entry" - Spike arrives on Cybertron. * February 20, 2017 - "Cybertron Under Siege" - Raindance reports on the aftermath of Shockwave's attack on Iacon. * February 20, 2017 - "The Siege of Iacon" - Shockwave establishes a ring of troops around Iacon. * February 23, 2017 - "Pit I Reactivated" - General Colton reactivates the original Pit. * February 23, 2017 - "Injured List" - Lugnut reports on the previous night's attack. * February 25, 2013 - "Cyclonus v. Starscream" ' ::''Cyclonus and Starscream battle for leadership of Cybertron. * March 11, 2013 - '''"Leaders in Exile" ::Jumal and Sheikh Saud meet in England to talk. * July 18, 2013 - "Dressing Down" ' ::Angel reports to Major Bludd about his conversation with Nightlash.'' * 20 October 2016 - '"Night of Terror" ' ::Kimber and the Starlight Girls are holed up in the Starlight Mansion, terrified of being set upon by the gangs still roaming the streets of Los Angeles, when an unexpected visitor arrives... * October 30, 2016 - '''"Shuttle Attack (SG)" ::A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong. * October 30, 2016 - "Another Path" ::While Spike attempts to help Quickswitch, Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil discuss going back to Cybertron. * November 01, 2016 - "At the Jump Joint" ' ::Floodlight meets an unusual Decepticon at the Jump Joint.'' * November 10, 2016 - '''"Nightmare TP Finale" ::Starscream uses Valour as bait to try to lure the dream entity known as Nemro into a trap. '' * November 10, 2016 - '"New Pit III" ' ::Joe Colton shows off the new version of Pit III.'' * November 10, 2016 - "Emptiness" ::Sparkplug and Spike stop and appreciate the new quiet of Autobot City. * November 22, 2016 - "What Has Become of Casey Arkeville?" ::Jumal comes to Autobot City to inquire to the fate of Dr. Arkeville. * December 22, 2016 - "Major Bludd to the Rescue!" ' ::''Major Bludd attempts to save Synergy from a burning building. '' * January 17, 2017 - '"Visit to Vector Sigma" ::Seaspray encounters the legendary super-computer Vector Sigma! * January 17, 2017 - "A Sign from Primus" ::Bumblebee and Spike discuss what to do about the hidden Key to the Plasma Energy Chamber. '' * January 26, 2017 - '"Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap"' ::''Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. * 1 February 2017 - "One of the Family" ::Major Bludd goes to Mexico City to find the first Hologram on his list: Raya. * February 02, 2017 - "Hiding in DC" ::Sneak-Peek is discovered at his observational post in DC. * February 7, 2017 - "Return to L.A." ::Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... * 9 February 2017 - "A Holographic Homecoming" ' ::Raya and Major Bludd arrive back at Starlight Mansion and reunite with Kimber and Taria and meet, or re-meet, the tiny Autobot Tonka.'' * February 13, 2017 - '''"Do As I Say and Not As I Do" ::Dust Devil and Zetar search for Vector Sigma. * February 20, 2017 - "Spidey-Sense Tingling" ::Dust Devil opens up to Spike Witwicky. ; Factions * Autobots * Decepticons * G.I. Joe * Cobra * TP-Only Factions ; News * Welcome * About the Game * Characters * Coded Systems * Logs ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. This wiki is open for anyone to edit! Want to help add things? Below you can find out ways to start adding things! * * * * Sample Character - Optimus Prime * Sample Log - Outrider's Death * Sample TP Page - Quintesson Invasion However, none of that formatting is needed if you don't feel like fiddling with wiki code. Feel free to just post a character background, log, or page, and let us do the rest! To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. Don't be shy! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article MAJOR BLUDD received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. He's worked as a military adviser in a number of countries and is wanted for crimes in Libya and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly: "A mercenary's job is a heartless one/ I'm a soldier for hire, like a pawn-shop gun/ My ruthless tactics keep you on your toes/ 'Cause I fight 'em all, whether friends or foes!" Keep up with news and connect with players on these sites! Image:Fb.jpg|120px default http://www.facebook.com/pages/Transformers-Universe-MUX/64600462480 desc none Image:twit.png|100px default http://www.twitter.com/TFUMUX desc none ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse